


He'll make do

by Kyzellar



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien masturbation, Drama, M/M, Masturbation, Obessive, Sadness, Sex, Xenophilia, always check out the tags bc i plan to go somewhere with this, body fluids, candid images, i guess, if i forget to tag something please let me know, if you know what i mean, im not sure what to tag this yet ill just tag it as i go along, just general nasty shit, that zussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyzellar/pseuds/Kyzellar
Summary: Its been 5 years since the main events of the series. Dib and Zim are still stuck together. But now its in Highschool and Dib got handsome and most importantly, Tall. This tortures Zim on a daily basis. And as if that werent enough, Keef is back, and even clingier than before. But Zim finds a way to deal with both of is problems at once.Inspired by the amazing Art of @fuwafuwamarii on twitter;  (NSFW /18 plus)https://twitter.com/fuwafuwamarii/status/1197996018295595015?s=20
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Keef/Zim
Comments: 36
Kudos: 214





	1. Of only you knew

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! It's more a little introduction than anything really.  
> Enjoy <3
> 
> This fanfic was originally supposed to be PWP but I kind of got ideas along the way. I will split up all the explicit chapters from the ones with Plot so its easier to skip if anyone is uncomfortable with that. The NSFW/ sexual chapters are all marked with a * in the title. So if you want to skip them or maybe only read these feel free to do so. I'll add a safe summary in the notes.

Zim’s eyes were fixated at the clock hanging of the wall. Each passing second felt like an eternity as he waited for the bell to ring. The teacher kept talking about things that didn’t matter and while Zim was hearing his voice he didn’t listen to a single word he said. Even if he had tried to his mind would have been occupied with counting the seconds left being stuck in a room with the Dib.  
While being stuck with Dib in middle school was horrible enough, being stuck with Dib in high school was plain agonizing.  
Zim shudders at the memories of middle school. Dib would constantly follow Zim, harass and insult him, cause a scene during lunch time and draw disturbing images. Zim held his breath as he remembered the time Dib handed him a drawing during class. Zim laying on an autopsy table, his eyes as well as his stomach ripped wide open. Screaming in pain while Dib fumbled around with his organs, or rather lack thereof.  
Not like any of these things stopped. But after a certain while something happened that made matters worse.  
Zim started to like it.  
Not directly the harassment and the abuse. Not exclusively at least…  
What Zim started to like was the constant attention, the feeling of actually being perceived as a threat, or maybe just the Dib himself.  
He briefly glanced over to him. Examined him.  
There he was, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed and a concentrated look on his face. He isn’t actually listening to the teacher, is he? He still had that ridiculous looking cowlick he had 5 years ago. His round glasses made his gigantic head look even bigger and he still wore a black coat every day. Not the same one of course, that one had to be forcibly taken away from him when it had gotten too small for Dib to wear.  
He had grown taller, a lot taller… and his stupid face started to look handsome with time.  
Also, he had started to smell a lot stronger. Dib smelly. Zim thought with a smirk. Fitting nickname. It told everyone that Dib smelled. What it didn’t tell, is that to Zim, Dib smelled sweet, like sugary…candy. Dib smelled like a candy store full of fruitgummys and bubblegum.  
Sometimes Zim hated his antennas for picking up Dibs scent so quickly. And sometimes he hated himself for it being his favorite scent.  
Zim tried to shake these thoughts out of his mind. No. think of something else. Go back to counting seconds. Listen to the teacher’s useless information. Read in your textbook. Literally anything else.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bell.  
“Aaaahhhg” he screeched up in shock. Class was already over?  
He rushed to putting his things into his schoolbag and rushed even more to run out the room as he noticed the dib coming up behind him. Zim was now at eyelevel with dibs chest and had to look up.  
“I don’t know what you are onto zim, but I’ll find out your evil plan and I’ll stop it.”  
He pressed his face close to Zim’s as he said the last part, leaning forward.  
“What makes you think I have an evil plan, Dib stink!”  
“Don’t try to fool me, Do you really think I don’t notice that you are thinking of something in that alien head of yours.”  
“Well dib,” Zim stuffed the last of his things into is bag and marched towards the door. “if only you knew.” He had a smug grin on this face that vanished as soon as he was out the door.  
If only you knew…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my Fic so faar!  
> this is my very first Fic so please be nice ^^'  
> Of course advice and feedback is always welcome <3


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so much positive feedback on my first chapter i just had to upload the second part as soon as possible ^.^

Zims black boots hit the ground as he was marching down the hallway until he reached his locker.  
As he was putting his books inside, he heard a familiar voice.  
"Hey Zim!"  
Zim froze. He could feel his eyes widen like the ones from a deer in the headlights of a moving truck.  
"So nice to see you again!"  
Zim turned around and saw a boy with a head full of red curly hair and green eyes that pierced him.  
"Hi keef..."  
Keef opened his arms wide up and trapped zim into a hug that lasted longer than he would have liked it to. (which just means it lasted at all.)  
“I missed you sooo much Zim. It’s been so long.”  
“wait a minute. Didn’t you move to ka-“  
“Yes, but we moved back! So now I’m finally reunited with my best friend.”  
Zim wanted to say something, but keef didn’t leave any room for him to even take the breath he needed to come up with something to respond with.  
“So what have you been up to in these five years.”  
“oh, you know… busy busy. Lots of things to do.” Zim tried his best to sound cheerful and convincing.  
“Wow, I can imagine that.” Keefs eyes widened even further. “Of course, someone as amazing as you would have lots of things to get done.” He swooned.  
Flattered by keefs admiration Zim puffed himself up. “Haha yes...Zim is quite amazing.”  
He paused. Waiting for keef to interrupt again, or hoping for him to continue the admiration.  
But Keef just kept staring in silence. His clover colored eyes fixated on Zim, who awkwardly shut is locker and marched off.  
As soon as he managed to get a few steps between him and Keef he shouted back,  
“Now if you would excuse me. I have very important things to do.”  
Keef waved across the hallway. “Oh sure, see you at lunch Zim.”  
A cold shiver wandered down Zims back. 

xxxxx

With a loud bang Zim shut the house door behind Himself. He strolled towards the couch, threw himself in face forward and let out a frustrated scream.  
“What’s wrong Master?” Gir came over from the kitchen with a plate full of waffles.  
Zims complaining was muffled by the cushions but briefly audible when he lifted his head to get a gasp of air.  
“And he follows me everwh-hhmmmmhmmm- had to wait 3 hours- hmppf hrmmm- its unbearable hmmmmpp wouldn’t leave my side today hrrrrpffff.”  
When he was done Gir had already started eating his waffles at the table. Zim marched over and shoved a few into his mouth. “Do you even know who I’m talking about Gir?”  
“Yes.” Gir said, very sure of himself. Zim narrowed his eyes and tilted his head slightly.  
“No…” Gir admitted.  
“KEEF. My human friend.” He missed the last word. “He’s back. And even more clingy than before.”  
Gir cheered; “Yayyyyyyyyyy! That boy loves you sooooo much.”  
“Yea.” Zim huffed “A little too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short chapter now but ill try to write the rest sonn ^.^  
> thank all of you for the nice feedback <3<3


	3. Red, sparkly stains*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ^_^  
> This chapter is explicit and quite nasty tbh ^^' Please read the tags for details and if there is anything that could make you uncomfortable feel free to skip it  
> To everyone who still wants to read this garbage; enjoy <3

One of the rooms in Zims underground base was different from the others. It didn’t have any screens or computers. There was no test equipment, no weapons, not even an intercom. Even the door didn’t open automatically, instead it had an old-fashioned human lock that needed a key. No, the only thing this room had was a Bed, a drawer, and lot of Zims regrets. Zim locked the door behind him and signed. Today had been better than usual. More…bearable. Zim started undressing, he took off his pink hoodie, which was the closest thing to his old Irken uniform he could on this filthy planet. He took out his contacts and placed them on top of the drawer, sat on the bed and kicked off his boots. After that he striped off his tight black pants and lastly, got rid of his underwear. It was a fairly new habit he had acquired. Not without reason obviously. As he grew older, he started to ooze liquid. Red shiny liquid, almost sparkly, it was thick and smooth. Zim also noticed a pattern. On days where it was bad, unbearable his underwear would be soaked, dripping with gooey ooze when he took it off. Sometimes he could even feel it flowing out of him. When Dib would lean in close to his face and whisper threats, in a deep and hushed voice. When he would grab him and wrap his hands around Zims thin arms with such force that his nails almost cut his skin. When he would make Zims knees weak and make his blood flow. That’s when Zim could feel it. Dripping wet. And there was nothing he could do about it.  
Today there were stains too, smaller ones. Zim just threw his clothes on the floor and slipped into the purple bedsheets. Zim reached down and pulled out a box from under the bed. He didn’t always need the pictures, some days just the memories, the thoughts, the fantasies, were enough. But today he searched for one of his favorites. He secretly snapped it when Dib was changing after Physed. Dib was searching for his shirt when Zim took it. The only thing he was wearing were pants that hung loose around his waist. Loose enough to drop down and reveal the seam of Dibs underwear. Zim wondered if it also had light red stains. Thick, warm and sparkly.  
Zim pushed the box off the bed with his foot and leans back into the pillows, still clutching the image.  
He likes to imagine that, when Dib takes of his underwear, there is also thick warm liquid. And he likes to imagine, that he is the reason for it. That, when Dib leans into his face, grabs his arms, and whispers the most violent threats, that he can also feel it. Dripping out of him, uncontrollably. 

Zim closes his eyes. Keeps the image in his right hand, and has his left hand move, from his chest, over is stomach, to the point where he can feel it. A place of his body he didn’t know he had until recently.  
He let out a loud moan as his fingers slipped inside. Still laying on his back, he had his legs angled up as he kept moving his fingers. Deeper and Deeper inside.  
When it got to the end of his fingers, he pulled them back out. Slowly. Once he reached the tip, he pushed them back in, with force. It hurt, but what was more agonizing was how slow he pulled them back out again. He wanted it to be fast, to be satisfying. But he knew, dib wouldn’t make it fast, wouldn’t make it satisfying, wouldn’t make it enough. Dib would make it slow, painfully slow, enjoying every single second of torment it would give Zim. He would make it rough, with no regard for Zims pleasure or comfort. He would make it painful. He pushed back in, this time with more force than before. Back out, in, out, in. He moaned out loud as a mix of pleasure and misery overcame him. Zims legs started to shake. He was twitching, unable to move his arm. The only thing he could do was desperately move his hips. Hoping to be able to make himself come that way he kept grinding on his fingers. He breathed heavily, loudly. Whimpered desperately as he was trying to finally reach the point where Dib would pull out one last time. Pull out entirely and push himself back in. Zim was only left moaning Dibs name as red liquid shot out of him. He was twitching and panting for a while. Turned num and dizzy by the feeling that overcame him and unable to move.  
Until he opened his eyes again and looked at the image. Zim huffed. Now there actually were red sparkly stains on Dibs clothes. And they were beautiful…


	4. Alarm

“Bye Gir. I’ll be back in a few hours, don’t break anything while im gone.” Zim said as he marched out the door the next morning. He was only able to take a few steps off his porch as he was greeted by Keef.   
“Good morning Zim. Oh, what a coincidence, we can walk to school together!”   
“Thank you, but I like walking alone.” Zim dismissed Keefs efforts and picked up his pace.   
“That’s fine Zim. I understand.”  
Finally. Zim thought.   
“We can walk alone, together!”   
Inside his head, Zim was screaming every single Irken swearword he knew while on the outside only making an almost inaudible growl.   
Keef started talking about things Zim failed to care about, and for the whole walk to school Zim kept inventing new swearwords.

Keefs constant, overbearing attention made Zim feel almost thankful when class started. This of course stopped as soon as Dib entered the classroom. He burst in, stumbling over his own feed but catching himself right before he would fall on the ground. The moment he walked in Zim was hit by Dibs smell. It was more intense than usual, far more intense. It made him almost dizzy. Sickly sweet,   
Zim took a deep breath and tried to not let anything show. Calm down Zim. Don’t let anyone notice. Just…just act normal.   
And the way dib looked today only made things worse. His face was flushed and had a bit of stubble. His hair was disheveled, hanging in Dibs face in form of dark, unkept strands. He opened his mouth and tried to excuse himself in-between strong, loud breaths.   
“So sorry im late, my alarm didn’t ring and-”   
The teacher held up a hand, demonstrating him to quiet down.   
“No need to explain yourself. Just... sit down.”   
Dibs entire body language relaxed. He walked over to his desk and placed down his books. Dib was about to have a seat when he suddenly came to a halt.   
“You.” Spoken with a deep and threatening voice. He spun around on the heel of his black shoes and ran towards Zim, who let out a high-pitched squeak.   
Dib grabbed Zims collar and lifted him up. “Why did you tourn off my Alarm Zim?? What are you planning now?” Zim tried to wiggle himself out of Dibs grip, with no success.  
“L-let me go Dib-Stink!” He stammered. He hated it when he stammered.   
Made him sound so…helpless, weak, vunerable. And the face Dib made, when his brown eyes lit up and everything got tense, his lips widened and bared Dibs teeth.   
“I didn’t do anything to your alarm!”   
“And then why did you look so scared when I came in, huh? care to explain that?”  
“Hmm. Actually, I don’t.” Zims voice was full of sass a superiority. Dib pulled Zim even closer and almost entierly lifted him out of his chair. The grip around Zims collar, tightened up as it wandered up to Zims throat.  
Suddenly Zim felt something ooze out. Warm and thick liquid. It didn’t just ooze. No, It flowed. Zims stomach clenched so tight it had gotten almost painful. No. Not now. In a panic Zim did the first thing that came to his mind. He punched Dib in the face. Dib immediately let go of Zims throat and fell backwards. Zim fell on the floor as well and hite the back of his head on the chair he was just lifted out of.   
Dib immediately got back on his feet and wanted to attack Zim again, who was still lying on the floor, when the teacher interrupted.  
“ENOUGH!” He turned to Dib. “Dib, go to the principal’s office.”   
“But-but- but he- he punched me in the-“  
“I don’t want to hear any excuses young man. To the office with you.”  
Dib fixated Zim with his eyes and huffed. “You will pay for this Zim.”   
The teacher walked over to Zim  
“You should go to the nurse. Are you hurt?”  
Zim just shook his head. Just as the teacher wanted to tourn around Zim said;  
“Actually I changed my mind can I still do?”  
And without waiting for an answer he already was out the door and running to the bathroom.

He was expecting it to be wet. But when he took of his clothes, he wasn’t just wet. He was soaked. Soaked up in red sparkly liquid.   
He leaned his head against the stall and let himself collapse on the floor. His knees were still weak and he was surprised they even still lasted all the way to the bathtoom.  
Zim sighed.   
What the fuck is wrong with me?


	5. Lunch

Zim had skipped the rest of the classes. Instead he hid away in a broom closet, ashamed to come out. This was not infrequent for him, in fact the unused broomcloset had kind of become a safe place for him. He used to hide here from Dib a couple of times at the very beginning of their rivalry. After a while he had gathered himself enough to step out.

He was hoping no one would notice him, as he tried to walk towards the cafeteria tables in the back. He sat down and started to poke around the food with a spoon, eyeing it suspiciously. Grossed out by the yellow goop in front of him he pushed his tray aside. Filthy earth food. Zim reached for his schoolbag. Sometimes Gir would pack him waffles or fundip to eat. Without a bag or container of course, he'd just throw them into Zims bag and pour the sirup in afterwards. Zim let out a disappointed huff when he found out his bag was completely empty.

"Hi Zim." Keef was standing next to his table. He had a big, stupid looking grin on his face.

Zim just ignored him, hoping he'd get the hint. He didn't. Keef dropped a paper bag onto the table.

"This is for you Zim. I made you Lunch."

Zim glanced over to keef. Just now he realised how tall he had gotten. Zim had to tilt his head all the way up to even see his face. Keef just stood there... _Was he waiting for something?_ Zim looked over to the paperbag. Hesitantly he stretched out his hand to grab it. _Checking it out wont hurt_. Inside was a Bacon-sandwitch and a Muffin. Apparently this was just the thing Keef had been waiting for, because he immediately sat down in front of Zim and began to talk.

"I heard you got hurt this morning. Are you okay."

Zim ignored the question, instead he took the sandwitch out with two fingers and threw it actross the table, making a grossed out sound. Keef blinked in surprise.

"I can't eat meat."

Zim explained halfheartedly, right before taking a big bite out of the muffin.

"Oh- im sorry i dint know you were a vegetarian. Ill pack you something else tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, ill make you something else tomorrow, do you like eggs? i can make you eggs, or rather fruit? Maybe a potatoe salad or I cou-"

"Enough!" Zim shouted "I already told you that we arent friends anymore. Leave Zim alone!" "But Zim;"

Keef got up, walked over to the other side of the table and sat down next to him. " You are my best friend."

"Five years ago yes. But I don't need you anymore. I didn't even need you then and i sure as hell don't need you now!"

Keef flung his arms around Zim and pulled him closer.

"I know you are just cranky because you got hurt. Don't worry about it best friend, just tell me what i have to do to make you feel better and ill do it."

Keef almost sounded pleading and Zim could hear the love in his voice. _Pathetic_.

"Anything?" Zim asked.

"Yes, oh yes anything"

Keefs face lit up with happiness as he grabbed Zims face and looked deep into his eyes. There was something puppylike about him. Zim leaned in on him and spoke, in a comanding tone of voice;

"Leave. Zim. The Fuck. Alone."

The pulled away, with no resistance from Keefs side and walked off. Keef just stayed there...looking after Zim, hoping he'd come back. When class rang and Zim wasn't there yet, Keef got up and started clearing the table.

xxxx

"Look at him Gaz!"

Dib said as he angrily bit into one of the chickenwings on his tray. His left eye was swollen up and blue, in contrast to the rest of his face which was bringt red.

"He disables my alarm, he blackens my eye and then _I_ get in trouble and have to go to the principal? can you believe it!"

He looked over to where Zim was sitting and saw Keef place himself to face him.

"And now he pretents to be all buddy buddy with Keef. I KNOW something is up. Zim is probably using him, for-for some evil alien Experiment."

Dib started to stammer as he saw Keef walk over and place himself next to Zim. He suddenly felt his face heat up.

"See Gaz. There is something seriously wrong about this. Zim is planning- SOMETHING. i know it" After waiting for a while Dib sarcastically said; "Oh and thank you for waking me up this morning, Gaz. That was so nice of you." Without diverting her gaze from her videogame Gaz said; "Zim didn't turn off your allarm."

"And then who did Gaz?? A gohst?"

Gaz pointed to Keef, who was now sitting alone at the table

"He tourned off the electricity of house."

"What??? How did i not notice?"

Gaz just shrugged and continued with her video game. Dib stared over to Keef.

"Zim has done something to him. I bet he did."

Dib was certain that Zim had something planned, but couldn't help but wonder why he was glad to see Zim walk away from Keef.

xxxxx

Dib wouldn't stop staring at Zim during class. He kept his eyes fixated on him during the entire rest of the afternoon. At least the scent had gotten a bit more bearable. As much as Zim tried to find a reason for it, any kind of rule of when it would be bearable and when the sheer intensity of the sweetness it would make him get dizzy, he couldn't.   
Maybe the fakt that Dibs swollen eye made him look ridiculous helped as well. Zim chuckled evily. No matter how much pleasure the thought of Dib hurting Zim brought him, the thought if Zim hurting Dib brought him more.   
He was still his rival after all.  
Zim gently glanced over to Dib, who was writing something down in his notebook.   
His slim, lanky legs stretched out underneath the table, he held his head bowed on the paper.  
Zim caught himself marveling the Human more and more often. His thin stature made him look even taller, his dark and disheveled hair always gave him a feral, almost manic appearance. Despite this, his body mostly remained calm. He had gotten more calculating, but also more aggressive.   
Dib soon realized that his height had given him new advantages, and he never held back in abusing that knowledge. He seemed to enjoy how helpless Zim felt whenever Dib would lift him up... the way Zims squirming always made Dib grin.  
Suddenly Dib looked over to Zim and their eyes met in an uncomfortable glance, before Zim turned his head to face the chalkboard at the front. Pretending to take notes of whatever was written on there.   
He could still feel Dibs brown eyes piercing him, and his blood pumping faster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I was told to change my formatting a bit, and thats what did ^^'  
> let me know which one you liked better  
> I also started making each chapter longer. Tell me what you guys think <3


	6. Call me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrry that this chapter is so short  
> After the last one i was stuck with a really akwardly cropped scene. Ill upload the next one soon tho

On the walk home Keef insisted on not only acompaning Zim, but also on supporting his weight by keeping Zims arm around his neck. Despite it only making things more difficult due to Keef being a good amound taller tham Zim, and Zims multible reminders that he hurt his head and not his leg.   
"Are you sure you dont want me to come in and take care of you Zim?" Keef asked with hope in his eyes.  
"Yes I am sure, Zim does not need any help. Thank you and goodbye"  
While Zim was closing the housedoor Keef shot forward  
"Wait, promie to call as soon as you need something."   
"sure..."  
Zim closed the door and shouted for Gir. Who imedeatly shot up from the couch and ran over to his Master.  
"Gir, dont let anyone intoo the base okay."   
"Yes master" Gir said as his eyes tourned red for a brief moment, right before they retourned intoo their original blue shade.   
"I have to think of something to get rid of Keef."   
Zim mubmled to himself as he marched down to the base.  
"So the eyes i gave him last time apperantly didnt work..for- whatever reason." Zim had leaned back in his purple chair and went through all possible ideas.  
"Computer! Search for ways huamns break up contact with eachother."  
The computer presented a list of ideas. But before he got to read the first one Zim was interupted by a sound.   
*ding*  
His phone, he had gotten a notification.   
He opened it, it was a text from an unknown number.   
'Hi there Zim! Just making sure you are okay :) - Keef'  
He wasnt even going to question how Keef got his number. Of course Keef had his number, How else could he annoy him even more.   
Zim ignored it and continued on with the list when suddenly  
*ding*  
Another notification  
'Its me again, If you need something let me know -Keef'  
Zim rolled his eyes. So overbearing that human. His finger was hovering over the 'block number' button when, for some reason. He decided against it. A voice inside if him told him that he might need it in the future.  
*ding* another message popped up   
'Hi Zim, you didnt answer my last messages, are you okay?'  
*ding*   
Zim wasnt even going to bother opening this one.  
He put his phone back intoo his pocket and wanted to put his fokus back on the list when-  
*ding*  
Zim screamed out loud in frustration.   
"GIR COME DOWN HERE AT ONCE"  
he yelled intoo the intercom on his coputer.   
Withing seconds Gir appeared next to him. Obviously anxious that Zim was angry with him.  
"...Yes master?" His voice was small and shaky.  
Zim breathed out heavily and lowerd his tone.   
"Here Gir," he reached out his phone, which Gir hesitantly took.   
"What do you want me to do with it?"  
Asked Gir.  
"Whatever you want Gir. Put it in your head, eat it, bake it intoo a cake or launch it intoo space."  
Gir looked at the phone as his eyes widened. Happilly screeching he ran off with the phone and Zim was all to happy to fokus back on his list.


	7. Fuck!

Zim opened the closet doors and stared into an empty drawer. "Gir," he took his head back out and turned towards his Robot "did you put my stuff in the laundry-machine like i asked you to?"

"Yes i did!" Gir proudly exclaimed.

"And where is it?" Gir ran over to the laundry machine and jumped on top of it. "RIGHT HERE MASTER!"

"Great work Gir!" Zim answered, satisfied at how much his robot had improved. Just as he was about to open the washer, he noticed a green light blinking away right next to the control buttons.

"Gir." The praise in Zims voice had been replaced by disappointment, "did you turn the machine ON after you put in the laundry?"

Nervously Gir shock his head. Zim sighed. _There is no way in Hell I'm going to wear these filthy clothes again_ , he thought. _Please let there be another pair._ He opened the closet again and went through every single drawer. And indeed. He did find a small black bundle of fabric in the back of the closet. As he attempted to put on the leggings he realized, they weren't leggings, they were thigh high tights.

"WHY DO I EVEN OWN THESE?" Zim exclaimed loudly, not even expecting an answer. Non the less Gir quickly reminded Zim. "Whatever.I don't have time for this now i need to find something else to put on, quickly. But he found nothing. After a quick glance to the clock on the wall he decided to go with the tights, since he didn't have any other option. Before leaving the house Zim had a look at himself in the mirror.

His black wig was styled up. He wore a pink hoodie which barely made it to his thigh. And now the tights, thankfully they were JUST long enough to reach the hem if Zims pink hoodie. As he slit into his black boots Zim hoped that today Dib would decide to leave him alone. Entirely without any kind of undergarment for protection Zim felt much more vulnerable than usual.

For the whole walk to class Zim kept awkwardly pulling down his hoodie, hoping it would suffice to cover him. The moment Zim entered the classroom he saw Dib, who immediately lifted his head up from the book he was scribbling into and stared at him. As their gaze met for a short second Zim noticed that his eye still had a purple hue to it from yesterday. Not knowing what to do Zim just pressed his lips together, into something that could have been interpreted as an attempt to smile. To Zims surprise, Dib actually returned it for a moment, until they both awkwardly broke eye contact. Zim was lucky, then the sappy smell that usually surrounded the Dib had been comparatively weak.

As Zim sat down in his chair he could hear it.

*ding*

No, he surely must have misheard, it can’t be. Gir destroyed it yesterday after-

*ding*

Zim grabbed his bag and started to rummage in it and found…his phone. In perfect condition. Not a single scratch on it.

*ding*

Zim didn’t even bother checking the notification. Instead he just turned it off and hid it away in the front pouch of his hoodie.

Class seemed to go on forever. Not only was Zim bored out of his mind, but he also couldn’t help but glance over to Dib every few moments. Without noticing, his mind slipped. He imagined what it would be like, to touch Dib, to feel his arms wrap around him. To feel his breath on his skin and his teeth in his neck.

“How about you Zim?” The teacher said, as he held a piece of white chalk against Zims face.

Zim, who was completely pulled out of his fantasy panicked. He then quickly read what was written on the chalkboard. A basic math formula Zim could easily solve thanks to his superiority. Just as he wanted to say the answer out loud the teacher said. “Please, write it on the chalkboard.” Zim was going to stand up quickly, when he remembered the thigh highs he was wearing. He awkwardly kept pulling down his Hoodie hoping it would cover enough. Zim grabbed the chalk and began writing the solution at eyelevel on the chalkboard when the teacher interrupted.

“Where I drew the line Zim.”

Zim stared up where the line for the solution was. It was a good foot above Zims head, and he would have had to stretch out his Arm all the way to write it down. Zim could feel his blood rushing has he got on his tiptoes and reached all the way up. He began writing the solution when suddenly he heard a loud, unidentifiable noise. It sounded like someone chocking on a squeaky dog toy. Before he could turn around to find out the source of the noise, he was overcome by a sappy overbearing sweetness, so strong it made him sick. Within a few seconds Zim could feel it, between his legs, slowly running down.

_Fuck!_

XXXX

This morning when Zim walked in through the door, Dib immediately felt his presence. He looked over to his enemy, who, for some reason, smiled at him. Dib returned the smile for a second right before he caught himself.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ _Smiling at my worst enemy, I can’t let me guard down. Not even for a second._ Dib scribbled in his notebook for the rest of class.

He drew Zim, laying on a lab table. Arms and legs each attached to a corner with straps. Dib couldn’t help but marvel at how Zims naked body was laying there, helplessly. Dib drew Zims antenna, one of them cracked the other one frayed up. His red eyes shut wide open in fear. Carefully he started to shade every part of Zims body, his thin arms, his collarbones that sometimes perked up at the neckline of his hoodie. Up until he reached the space between Zims legs. Dib realized that after all these years, he still didn’t know what Zim actually looked like. His uniform and later his hoodies and jackets had always been just long enough to cover it up and since he never caught him without his clothes… He stared over to Zim, wondering what he was hiding underneath these Black leggings he wore every day. Oh, the things he would do just to find out. Out of pure scientific curiosity of course, Dib reminded himself, skillfully ignoring how his heart pounded harder and his pants tightened up at the thought of it.

 _No_! Dib grabbed a black marker and scratched it all over his drawing of Zim, pressing down aggressively at the space between his legs. _No. No never think of this ever again!_ Dib reached for his back bag and searched for a distraction, he quickly decided on a waterbottle. As he set his bag back down, he noticed Zim standing at the chalkboard. Dib scanned the small alien from top to bottom, as he drank out of his waterbottle in big gulps. Zim struggled to reach the top of the chalkboard, and so he had to stretch out his arm all the way. Suddenly, Dib saw something. Underneath the hem of his hoodie, where normally black fabric covers Zims legs, a stripe of green skin flashed up. Was that Zims-

Dib didn’t get to finish his thought before he choked on his water as he let out an unholy screeching. He coughed loudly and was short from hyperventilating. As he finally was able to breathe normally again, Dib could feel it. He was rock hard for his sworn enemy.

_Fuck!_

XXXX

Zim ran out the door and down the hallway. He sprinted, no, panicked his way to the next best place. Today off all days. Today was the day the smell had been worse than ever before. Zim fled into his familiar place. He slammed the door shut and leaned his back against it. Caving into the weakness in his legs he let himself fall down. Zim couldn’t help but breathe loudly. Suddenly he got an idea. Still feeling the warm liquid, drying up between his legs, he grabbed his phone, turned it on, and send a single message.

“meet me in the Janitors closet on the second floor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THis chapter took sooo long. IDK why it isn't even that big  
> As always feedback is greatly appreciated and if you comment on my works i will love you forever


	8. Don't question it.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first i want to thank Ghioulzi (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghioulzi) for helping me edit this chapter.  
> Second of all thank all you guys so much for the nice comments in the other chapters <3<3<3 
> 
> this chapter will also be explicit (as indicated by the *). Check the notes for a quick sumary if you want to skip this chapter.

Zim felt so stupid. Of course Keef wouldn’t show up now. First of he was probably in class now and didn’t even see his text, and even if, what reason would he have to suddenly show up. After how Zim treated him, he couldn’t really blame him either. It didn’t seem like Keef to have such a sudden change of heart, but, on the other hand, no one really seemed like themselves lately. 

The moment Zim wanted to get back up on his feet, the door swung open, and Keef came crashing in.   
He immediately dropped to his knees and gently cupped Zim’s face between his hands. 

“Zim, oh my god Zim are you okay?”   
Zim pulled himself away and already regretted his choice to message Keef. 

“Zim is fine.” He said, coldly. 

“Then why did you tell me to get here-“ Keef gasped, “Is this going to be our secret best friend hangout spot? Oh, that would be great.” 

“Do you ever stop being so cheerful,” Zim said, not really expecting an answer.   
“You said you will do anything just to make Zim feel better,” Keef nodded eagerly, but remained quiet, since he didn’t want to interrupt Zim. “Did you mean that?”   
Without missing a beat Keef threw himself on Zim and locked him in his arms. “Oh yes of course, whatever it takes to make my best friend feel better!”   
Zim wiggled himself out of Keef’s embrace and took a step back.   
He realized that this had been the first time he had ever actually looked at Keef. Really looked at him. Even in the poor lightning that the small lightbulb hanging from the ceiling radiated, Keef’s eyes glowed green. He noticed Keef’s short, puffy hair. His pale but smooth skin, that was covered in freckles. And also, his height. Keef had slim legs, on top of his already thin frame, which made him look even taller. His arms and thighs were firmer than one would expect from such a weak little creature.   
Zim scanned Keef from top to bottom one last time before he thought to himself, 

_He’ll make do._

“Alright then,” Zim sat down on one of the wooden Boxes and began taking off his boots, “I assume you are familiar with the human mating process, Yes?” 

Keef chocked on his own breath. Thinking he must have misheard he asked, “Eh- what did you say…can- can you repeat please?”   
Zim didn’t repeat, instead he shrugged and said, “I mean…If you don’t want to-“   
“No-no I do I mean- I- “ Keef kept stammering for a bit while Zim proceeded to take off his other boot, “I just didn’t expect this, you know?” 

Zim just made an indistinctive noise as he started to lift up his hoodie. Keef froze. His eyes couldn’t help but fixate on the spot between Zim’s legs. It sparkled. A red sparkly substance stuck between Zim’s legs, and Keef wanted nothing more than to know what it felt like to kiss it.   


Suddenly a sweet smell filled the air, but it wasn’t the sickness inducing sweetness that the Dib always carried with him, this was a light, almost flowery smell, that traced around softly in the atmosphere.   
  
Keef could feel himself getting hard. He had wanted this for so long, why couldn’t he move? What was he supposed to do? He didn’t want to do anything wrong, but just standing there also seemed right. The only things Zim had kept on were his black gloves and his, Thigh highs?? 

_Zim_ _wore_ _thigh_ _highs??_

He wondered if Zim planned to do this with him today.   
Keef also considered the possibility, that Zim always wore thigh highs. Every day Zim had walked around with nothing but thigh highs covering his legs.   
Keef couldn’t decide on which option he liked more, and even if, he wouldn't have wanted to. 

“So, what are you waiting for?” Zim hissed, spreading his legs. He leaned his upper body forward and said, through gritted teeth, “Fuck me already.”   
  
Keef leaned into Zim’s face, aiming to kiss his lips. But Zim turned his head away, causing Keef to place the kiss on Zim’s neck. He continued with a few more kisses on Zim’s neck, each getting more passionate and wetter. Keef gently placed one hand on the back of Zim’s head and the other carefully on Zim’s thigh.   
  
  
Zim could feel Keef’s hand wandering upwards, towards the source of his red stains. His entire body twitched, at the thought of Keef touching his opening, Zim wasn’t sure if it was out of pleasure or disgust. When Zim could feel the tip of Keef’s fingers at his entrance he could hear him ask.   
“Is-is this okay for you?”   
Instead of answering Zim just thrusted his hips forward. Forcing Keef into him. Keef kept gently moving his fingers up and down. Slowly and tenderly. Zim kept grinding on Keef’s fingers. His breaths grew louder and shorter.   
Keef wanted to open his mouth to ask something but before he got to it Zim chimed in;   
“Just keef your mouth shut, okay.”   
Keef, of course, obeyed.   
Soon, Zim realized that this wasn’t going to be enough. Zim got up, and Keef followed suit. Zim, now at eyelevel with Keef thanks to the box he was standing on, grabbed the beltloops on Keef’s pants and pulled on them, forcing Keef’s hard bulge closer. 

Keef could still feel the warmth of Zim on his fingers as Zim unzipped his pants. Keef wanted to take them off entirely, to remove another layer between him and Zim. But before he was able to do so. Zim had already straddled him. His pants still hanging loose around his thighs. 

He flung his arms around Keef, one around his neck the other on his back. Zim wrapped his legs around him, feeling his warm, pulsating erection against his entrance.   
Zim wanted to bark an order at Keef but before he was able to finish his thought. Keef had already eased himself into Zim. He gasped as he felt it entering him. It had been so tender, so gentle, Zim could feel himself shaking at the sensation. He tightened his grip around Keef as he began moving his hips. 

Keef carefully grinded his hips into Zim. Having both hands stretched out against the cold stone wall for balance, he could feel Zim thrusting down on him. His inside felt so warm, so soft. So tight. After a bit Keef dared to bring a little more force into his movements, but still making sure he would remain gentle enough as not to hurt Zim.   
  
This was horrible. Keef wasn’t slow enough to be torturous, but he wasn’t rough enough for it to be painful either. It was perfect, pure ecstasy. _Absolutely disgusting_. Zim just kept being overcome by waves of pure pleasure. With each gentle trust another moan escaped him. It felt good, too good. No matter how hard he tried to thrust down on him, Keef kept his gentle, even, thrusts. Another wave of pure pleasure overcame him, as he could feel a soft pulse inside of him. 

“Harder, ah- make…ngh-” Zim struggled to form any kind of clear structure sentence. What was supposed to be an order only came out as a loud wiper. After a while Zim was able to mutter a small but desperate “please,” as he kept grinding on Keef.   
Drool flowed out of his mouth as he kept on panting.   
This seemed to work because suddenly Keef sped up his pace. He thrusted in deeper, and harder. 

Zim had to bite his own lip so he wouldn’t scream out in pleasure. A few wimpers and moans he couldn’t stifle escaped him and motivated Keef to go on just as he was doing. 

Zim closed his eyes, and imaged that the soft flowery smell, was a thick, sweet layer in the air, that took away his ability to breathe.   
The gentle movements became forceful thrusts as Zim Imagined what it would feel like to run his hands through strains of black hair.   


Keef didn’t question it. He didn’t question why Zim’s skin was smooth and green, he didn’t question why the red liquid that kept flowing out of Zim sparkled, and he didn’t question why Zim’s naked body didn’t look like the one of a human male, or any human actually.   
But he especially didn’t question why Zim, the great Zim, after all these years, not only allowed Keef to touch him, but allowed Keef to touch him in the most intimate way possible. 

He was actually having sex, with the one person he couldn’t stop thinking about for so many years. His heart pounded harder in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach grew so big it numbed the rest of his body. He could feel himself getting closer. Keef wanted to warn Zim, to ask before he came but his body betrayed him. 

Suddenly Zim felt himself be filled up by a warm and sticky liquid. His small body couldn’t contain it all, so he felt a thick substance dripping out of him.   
Zim just sped up his pace. He could feel his entire body twitch with each trust, when he came to his climax, his entire body tensed up. He closed his eyes and let out a loud, almost crying, moan.   
  
  
Keef wanted to apologize but Zim had told him not to talk and Keef was going to keep his mouth shut for as long as Zim wanted him to. He wasn’t going to question that either. He wasn’t going to question anything about this wonderful moment because the only thing that mattered was that he held Zim in his arms. 

As the Red liquid went from dripping to practically squirting out, accompanied by loud and desperate moaning, Keef could feel Zim tighten up around him, he could feel Zim’s body pulsating.   
Keef was also not going to question why Zim kept screaming out Dibs name.   
  
After Zim had come, he fell entirely limp. For a brief moment Keef worried that Zim had gotten unconscious. But after Zim had answered Keef’s questions with a few, mumbling groans, Keef was relieved to know that Zim was well.   
He slowly got down to his knees, still holding Zim, who had now let go off Keef and let his arms hang freely. 

Keef carefully placed Zim with his back against the wooden box, Zim had been standing on a short while ago. Keef didn’t want to let go of Zim’s touch, so he still held Zim’s hand. He lovingly placed a small kiss on the back of Zim’s hand, before cupping it in both of his own.   
He couldn’t help but stare at Zim. How beautifully he laid there. His eyes half shut with empty pupils, and open mouth where his tongue poked out, dripping drool all over Zim’s torso, that was still moving heavily with each breath he took.   
_This moment should last forever._   


Sadly, it didn’t. It took Zim a few minutes before his mind was back on earth, and he had regained his full consciousness.   
He started to put his Hoodie back on as Keef asked.   
“Are you,” he cleared his throat. “Are you just going to walk around, like that now?”   
He pointed to the white stains that had hardened, on Zim’s stomach.   
Zim just shrugged, “I guess so.” 

Just now Keef noticed the stains he had on his clothes. Zim left an entire river of drool on the sleeve of his shirt. Additionally, Keef’s right pant leg, the leg he had used to support Zim’s weight, was fully soaked in the red liquid, that now had made his pants sparkle even in this stuffy light. 

Keef was torn in between cleaning his pants now, or promising himself to never wash them again.   
He wanted to offer Zim help with putting his boots back on, but before he even got to open his mouth Zim was already up and on his way out. 

“Wait, Zim!”   
“Oh, uh. Yes?” A slight confusion laid in Zim’s voice.   
“If- if you ever want to do this again…just I mean- it’s- I uhh-“ He kept stammering for a while until he was able to finally form a sentence 

“It- it was nice, thank you.”   
“Oh, yeah Zim also thought it was nice too.”   
“Really?” Keef’s voice cracked.   
Zim nodded.   
“If you want to do this again…or maybe something similar like this, or something entirely else, or maybe-“   
Zim held up his hand, shushing Keef instantly. As soon as he lowered it again Keef began,   
“I mean, we can do this again.”   
A smile scurried over Zim’s face as he heard that. 

“Good to know,” he said with a smirk. 

Zim instructed Keef to stay back for a few minutes, as not to call attention to them, which was great, as Keef had planned to stay back anyways to gather himself. 

The moment Zim shut the door behind him, Keef could feel the butterflies in his stomach, and the tears in his eyes.   
He couldn’t tell whether they came from sadness or happiness. Keef decided on happiness, since this was the answer that allowed him another justification to do this again. 

  
_Don’t question it Keef,_ he reminded himself just like he had done for the past couple years, as tears rolled down his face, 

_Just don’t question it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zim uses Keef to release his build up (sexual-)frustration relating Dib. Keef seems to be okay with it, as long as he gets to be with the one person he couldn't stop thinking about for the past 5 years.


	9. "I love you"*

Zim marched down the hallway and intoo the cafeteria, as he was approached by a one of the popular guys, who used to pick on him in middleschool.

“Hey man, ehm, sorry for all that stuff said back then, u know. If I had known I wouldn’t have done that. Im totally cool with all that stuff u know.”  
“Eh….ok.” Zim didn’t know if he was more indifferent or confused, so he just kept on walking intoo the cafeteria, that suddenly fell silent the moment he stepped in.

Zim, immediately noticed that the Dib was back. Zim hadn’t seen him since he stormed out of the classroom that one time. Dib had been gone for the rest of the afternoon and also not returned for a few days.

Zim marched over to Keef, who had already taken a seat at their usual table, and joined him.

Before Keef managed to greet Zim a few popular girls, who he had never talked to them before, approached them. 

“hiiii ZIM oh my god, I just want to sayyy that you two guys are SO CUTE together.” One of them had gotten all jumpy and pulled out her phone while the others giggled.  
“Can I get a picture of you guys.”

“What? No!”  
A bright flash blinded Zim, followed by a bunch of giggling as the girls scudded away.

“Okay what the hell is going on.” He turned to Keef, who looked at Zim with pleading puppy eyes.  
“Im sorry Zim, I didn’t know you wanted to keep that between us a secret.”  
After their little affair in the janitor’s closet Zim had decided to keep Keef close, since he entertained the idea of making it a regular thing. But he didn’t expect Keef to imedeatly tell the whole school.

“You are angry now, I can tell, im sorry I angered you I didn’t-“  
“Silence.” Zim said, surprisingly calm.

“I know there is something up with them.” Said Dib “This is some sort of alien mind controll. I just know it. Zim probably planted something intoo keefs head. A DRONE a chip.”

His voice kept shaking. Dib looked even worse than usual. His hair was unkept and messier than usual. He had gotten bags underneath his eyes form the lack of sleep he had the last few days.  
“Or maybe you’re just jealous”  
“Why would I be jealous of Keef?? He is mind controlled and- and basically ENSLAVED by an evil Alien.”  
“I meant jealous of Zim, for actually having someone that likes then.” Gaz replied coldly.

“But, you like me, right?” Dib sounded hurt. Ripped away from his temporary insanity for the blink of a Moment.

Gaz just flipped her hand around a bit, “Eh”

“They are planning something I just know.” Reverting right back intoo is unhinged state. It had gotten difficult to look at Zim since the mishap that had occurred a few days ago. Dib banned the memory of Zims green skin flashing up, intoo the deps of mind, to where he would soon return to retrieve it again.

Dib noticed Keef get up eagerly, and prance out the cafeteria.

Dib glanced over to Zim. He had avoided him all morning today. After observing him for a while he noticed Zim also getting up and leaving the halls.  
“Im going to find out what Zim is planning.” Dib proudly declared, while trying to sound as heroic, and more importantly, sane, as possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nervously Keef paced around the small janitor’s closet, as much as pacing was possible in the tight and confined space.  
His heart jumped as he heard the door open.  
Without hesitation Zim started undoing Keefs belt. Keef gently took Zims hands intoo his own, stopping him form unbuttoning his trousers. Once Zim had stopped Keef let go and kneeled down to Zim’s height.  
“Zim, I- I want to try something.” He gathered up all his courage, “Can we Kiss?”  
Zim waited for a moment until he just shrugged, unsure of his own answer. Keef gingerly sunk his head towards Zim, and pressed a slow, but deep Kiss on his Lips, cupping Zims face.

Keef could feel his heart pound so hard he was fearful it would explode. The sensation was so beautiful, Keef thought he’d start crying of joy soon.  
The Kiss only lasted omly a short second, since Zim immediately pulled away in disgust, not shying away from making clear how much this had appalled him.

“Bleh! So gross. Absolutely. FILTHY! How can humans like something so…revolting?” He kept muttering to himself until Keef, with a gentle, soothing voice said; “I- It’s okay Zim. We don’t have to do it again.”

Upon hearing this Zim was visibly relieved.  
“But... can try do something else?”  
Zim wondered how Keef had gotten so….assertive? driven was more the right word really.

Either way Zim didn’t mind, at least part of him didn’t. The part that took controll of him in the purple room, the part that made him want Dib to- to…it was the part that made him want Dib. Just Dib.

Keef guided Zim to sit on a wooden box.

He lifted up Zims hoodie to find the waistband of his black leggigns.  
_No thigh highs this time_ He noted.  
He slipped a finger between Zims undergarments and his skin, and looked up to Zim before continuing.

Zim seemed a bit anxious about what Keef was going to do, although there was a fair portion of curiosity mixed to it.

“Tell me if you don’t like it. Ill stop immediately, promise.” Keefs puppy eyes glanced up at Zim, who turned his head to the right and unfocused his gaze.  
A quick hand motion, accompanied with, “very well then, you may go on.” Indicating Keef to continue, Followed.  
Zim had tried his best to mask his insecurity, but noticed how timid and delicate he had sounded.  
Keef pulled Zims Leggins and underwear down to the hem of his boots.

With one hand Keef pinched Zims hoodie and lifted it up, just enough to take a look at Zim again.  
He bearly got a chance to see it last time, but now up close, it was even more beautiful than he had remembered it to be.

Keef gently placed a soft kiss, on the inside of Zims left thigh. He continued with another Kiss a bit further up, followed by a row of Kisses, each getting softer, and wetter, wandering up Zims leg.

Once he reached the entrance, he noticed that it wasn’t as wet as it had been last time.

Zim had tried to keep his squirming quiet until he suddenly felt a wet and soft kiss, in a spot that made him shiver. The unexpected pleasure Zim received made him Yelp.  
Keef immediately removed himself from the spot and turned to Zim.  
“Did I hurt you?”  
Ashamed of the noise he had just let out, Zim only Shook his head.  
Keef asked, if he should continue. Zims voice broke mid answer, which made him want to drown in shame. He could feel his face flush up once keefs lips gently traced around Zims entrance again. The sensation was so agonizingly faint, that Zim had to hold his breath, in order to properly feel it.  
After, what felt like an eternity, of affectionate kisses brushing against him, Zim couldn’t hold himself back any longer. 

He Leaped forward, and locked Keefs red curls between his fingers, and pulled him deeper in as he leaned back.

Keef seemed to understand, because right away he stopped kissing Zim, and instead let his tongue slide across him.

Zim whimpered at the intense, jet still affectionate feeling that rushed through him.  
He crossed his legs behind Keefs head, locking him in place, and pulled him even closer.

Keef kept satisfying his beloved, using Zims moans and whimpers as words of affirmation.  
He could hear Zims cries of pleasure slowly build up, like they did Last time, as he got closer and closer to his climax.

Zim started to get wetter, a lot wetter. The thick, sweet liquid dripped down Keefs chin as he grabbed Zims waist, getting even closer.

Keef let his tongue slip inside Zim, without resistance.

Zims breathing got heavier and transformed intoo panting ,as he started rocking his hips, grinding himself against Keefs face, that was now dripping of Red sweetness. 

  
Keef braced himself to hear _that_ name again. The name he hated for long, and had recently learned to loathe.

Hoping Zims legs, which were still wrapped around his head, would muffle the sound, he started to gently suck the thick fluid out of Zim. This only made Zim scream and groan in ecstasy.

Until he finally said it.  
“Di-dib….ah. di- DIB!»  
Zim let go of Keefs hair and pushed Keef away. For a moment Keef was worried he had hurt Zim, and wanted to apologize. Until he felt a cold breeze behind him. The closet door was wide open. And when Keef spun around, he could see a lanky, tall creature standing in the Doorframe.

  
“Dib!”  
  
  
His face was frozen in shock. Just like Zim and Keef he stood there, petrified.  
Keef was the first to be able to move again, and he couldn’t help himself but chuckle lightly, at his newfound sense of superiority.

He looked over to Dib, who still remained unmoved.

_I win, asshole.  
  
_

Zim couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened today. After discovering them Dib had frozen up, and then quickly shut the door as he ran away. He wasn’t present in any classes for the rest of the school day, and Zim was just too happy about that.  
Of course Keef had insisted on escorting him but Zim really didn’t want to be followed home, let it be by Dib or Keef.

  
  
As he opened it housedoor he heard footsteps, followed by a loud screaming behind him.  
“Zim!”  
It was Dib. His coat moving slightly in the wind, wrapping around his thin, long legs . He took big and loud breaths, while his bewildered, raging eyes remained fixated on Zim. Zim leaped intoo the Livingroom and wanted to shut the door, but Dib managed to get his arm in the frame before Zim was able to close it all the way. He immodestly pushed the door open with so much force that Zim flew across the room and hit his head on the opposing wall.  
Dib walked over to Zim, who was now laying on the floor.

“Zim. What did you do!” His voice was shaking with rage.  
“What did you do to him?” “I- I don’t know what you are-“  
Dib grabbed Zim by the collar of his hoodie and lifted him up.

“Don’t lie to me, Spaceboy. “ He spit the last word out. “What have you done to Keef.”  
“Nothing I did nothing.”  
“Pha.” Dib tossed Zim, who was trying to free himself from his tight grip, against the couch. Where Zim hit his PAK against the Hard outer frame, creating a mechanical clack sound, a wave of pain overcame him.

“You don’t actually think I believe that.”

Zim got back on his feet, but felt Dizzy. Before he was able to run away, dib stepped in front of him. Bending down, and grinning menacingly. The thick glasses he wore, did little to hide the deranged look in his eyes. 

“You did something to him.” His voice cracked at the last part as it sounded like Dib was about to cry.

He dropped to his knees, and said, in between maniacal chuckles.

“And you did the same thing to me.”  
Dibs face was now even leveled with Zims, despite one of them standing. Zim began calculating all the possible ways he could escape. He couldn’t climb up to the ceiling, with his damaged PAK legs, and he couldn’t run outside again, as his disguise had come off due to Dib tossing him around.  
Suddenly he felt Dibs hand grab his face, and pulling them closer, as he placed a Strong, forceful kiss on Zims Lips. Dibs tounge slipped intoo Zims mouth, infesting every part of it.  
Once Zim was able to rip his head out of Dibs grip he wanted to throw up.  
“Fuck.” Dib muttered.

“Disgusting, absolutely disgusting. Never do that a-“  
Zim was silenced by another Kiss, that Dib forced upon him. He pulled His entire body closer to him, only using his left hand. As the right one was still on Zims face.  
The sugary scent overcame Zim again, slowly taking over his senses, letting him fall further intoo Dibs arms. Within a few seconds Zim realized, what would happen soon…  
Being woken up by panic Zim was able to summon one mechanical leg out of his PAK. And stabbed Dib with it, hitting his shoulder, who immediately let go he cried out in pain.  
Without much thought behind it Zim fleed intoo the elevator, and intoo his Base.  
  
Once he set foot downstairs, he thought of the best place to hide. Horror overcame him as he remembered the only room with a lock on it.

_No not there._

But he could already hear Dib crawl through the elevator shaft.

“Come on Zim. I just want you to reverse it, and then I’ll leave you alone.”  
Zim ran as fast as he could, fear triumphing over shame.

Dib quickly caught up to Zim and pinned him against the floor, right in front of the door that lead to the purple room, which Zim had already opened.  
“Just reverse it. Just get rid of it.” Dibs breathing became more and more irregular.  
The grossly sweet smell of candy came back, as Zim could feel Dib, grinding Himself against Zim.  
Dib started Panting, as he tightened his grip around Zims arms. Zim felt his blood rushing through his body again. Was its fear, or was it arousal?” Zim didn’t care to know, as he could feel Dib, getting hard against his leg.  
The smell started to get thicker, and sweeter, just as Zim started to feel the sticky wetness again. Dib noticed it to, and awkwardly grinned at Zim.  
He leaned in on Zim and said,  
“I heard what you were saying, in the closet.”

Zim held his breath

“You want me to do the things he did, right?” He said, in between heaving.  
  
Zim smirked at Dib.  
“Could be.” His voice cracked again as he tried to sound playful.  
Zim didn’t face much resistance as he Got up, and walked the few steps intoo the Purple Room, indicating Dib to follow him.  
Dib grabbed Zim and lifted Him up, slipping in another tounge kiss right before throwing Zim on the bed.  
He closed the door and placed the lock in front of it.  
Dib began furiously ripping off Zims boots, as Zim struggled out of his Hoodie, which he threw on the floor, followed by a loud thud sound.

“I was always curious,” Dib began, as he grabbed the waistband of Zims leggins.

“what you looked like.”  
“You also have to undress.” Zim demanded. He Jumped up and immediately stripped down Dibs coat and started unbuttoning his jeans.  
With a small chuckle Dib took off his Shirt and stepped out of his boots as well.

Zim made sure to examine every part of Dibs body as thorough as possible, as if he were afraid Dib would disappear any moment. Dib was thin, and almost skinny, which made him look even taller. His shoulders were, compared to his boney arms, surprisingly wide. His body was marked by scratches and scars, that he had gotten from his fights with Zim.  
This made him feel grateful for his healing PAK, without it Zims body would probably look the same.  
Zim could clearly see the buldge in Dibs underwear. It was hard, and had a tiny wet spot on the fabric.

Zim Striped off his Gloves, and placed his hand on the Buldge. Eagerly he started rubbing it, causing Dib to moan loudly.

Zim neared his face to the buldge, as he opend out his mouth, and traced it with his tounge. Zim enjoyed how a high pitched whimper escaped Dib.  
He hocked his fingers to the fabric of Dibs underwear, in order to take it off. But was pushed onto the bed. Dib teared off Zims leggins and underwear in a single move.

Clear red liquid reached from between Zims legs to the inside of his thighs.

Dib grabbed the little Irken by his hips and spun him around, so that his face was buried in the Pillows.  
The sweet smell had gotten unbearably strong at this point, taking over everything Zim could sense once again. Even numbing his mind to the exctend where he didn’t realise what was happening until he felt Dib, leading his hard cock to Zims entrance.

With a big, forceful thrust, Dib began grinding intoo Zim. He grasped Zims hips and began to move them to his rhythm. Vigorously pounding intoo the little Irken.

Zim tried to struggled himself back on his back. With much resistance from Dib. Despite his protests Dib kept his grip around Zims arms. Until he suddenly let go and Flipped Zim back around, so he could face him. Dib had a sadistic grin that went from ear to ear, showing two rows of teeth. Which he promptly used to bite Zims neck. Zim responded with a cry in pain, but soon noticed that now his Hands and most importantly, his claws, were free to do with as he pleased.

He buried his claws intoo Dibs back. Pulling him closer, until Dibs bodyweight was almost crushing him.

He then quickly drove his fingers intoo Dibs ass, indicating him to keep thrusting intoo him.  
The biting and the scratching continued, as Zim tightly gripped a tuft of Dibs hair and pulled on it, forcing a loud groan out of Dib.  
Who lifted his upper body up just enough, to hover above Zims mouth. He opened his mouth and let a thick, string of saliva drop onto Zims skin.   
It burned beautifully. Dib kept thrusting intoo the small alien he had pinned down.

Until Zim could feel himself be filled up once again, with the thick, sticky liquid, that dripped out of him again. The smell had gotten so dominating, oppressing every bit of sense or logic Zim could have had in that moment. Instead Zim just kept panting and moaning, having saliva drool out of his open mouth.

Dib pulled out so abruptly that Zims body resisted against the movement, resulting in a painful tear.

Zim was still quivering, unsatisfied and left with an unfilled want between his twitching legs. Dib guided his fingers intoo Zims mouth, and after Zim had wrapped them around his long tongue for a bit, he promptly thrusted the gaping hole, that was still dripping of Dibs cum.  
Dib could still feel a tingly sensation in his Cock As he watched the small, thin legs in front of him, twitch eagerly, until a flood of red liquid oozed out of Zim, accompanied by loud moans and cries, whether they came from joy or pain wasn’t clear. And Dib didn’t really care. Zim buried his Claws intoo Dibs upper arms, to have some form of stability, as his entire body kept jerking uncontrollably. Dib kept on fucking Zim with his fingers, untill the twitching and the screams suddenly stopped. And all that was left was a whiny, green body, lifelessly laying there. 

The two remained for a while, laying side by side but not embraced in the purple bedsheets. 

“Fuck…” Dib said after a while with a disturbed voice..  
“Fucking gross.” Zim replied.

When they were suddenly irritated by a loud *Ding* sound. Zim let out an annoyed groan and kicked himself out of the fluffy blanked. He waddled over to his hoodie and grabbed his phone. His body still acing...  
37 new messages.

*Ding*  
38.

He opened the phone and, unsurprisingly, they were all from Keef.

“Absoluetly vile.”  
Dib joked, as he leaned forward, letting his Arms dangle by the side of the bed. Enjoying the view of a red and naked Zim in front of him. He stared at Zims ass for a while, as zim read the texts.

Zim only bothered to read the last few that were on his screen.  
“Hey zim- can can we meet please.”  
“Its really important”  
Zim jokingly finished their little banter by spitting out “Simply ReVOltING:” The way he used to randomly screech out certain words a few years ago. Before he had learned to _adapt_.

Dib giggled.

“I. I have something to tell you”

“Can we meet tomorrow.”  
“Please”  
“Actually no today.”

Zim rolled his eyes. His body still aced from before, bitemarks and scratches decorated his skin.  
“can I come over?”  
Zim stared at the last message from Keef, it had been sent in the second he finished reading the old ones.  
  


“I love you. Zim.”  
  
  
  


From the bed a voice was audible.  
“Hey, wanna do it again. I’ll do that _Disgusting_ thing you liked so much.” His voice was flirty, Coy, and a little bit sadistic.  
  
Zim took one look at his phone, and thought for a moment.  
  


“Sure, why not.”  
He said, raising his shoulders, as he muted his phone and carelessly tossed it intoo a corner.

With these words Zim slipped back intoo the purple bedsheets as the sweet smell of candy overcame him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its here!!! its finally here. THE ENDING  
> This took me forever to write aaaaahhh im so sorry.  
> I was so scared that this wouldnt be able to live up to chapter 8 and i rewrote it like 4 times!!
> 
> First of all i want to thank everyone who commented and left kudos on my fic<3 <3 thank you guys so much i was so scard but your support was amazing and just made me so happy<3 <3
> 
> Also congrats to DanniRiddle and Heyothere33 your guessing game is on point!
> 
> Last but not least thank you to FuwafuwaMarii for letting me write a fanfic based on their amazing artwork. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who was so sweet and supportive<3<3  
> -Kyzellar

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic <3   
> Feel free to leave a comment with feedback since this is my first fic and i know i there is room for improvement ^^'


End file.
